In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti
by Kaina Hitsugaya
Summary: AU Pre BS2, post BS1. While on the run with their father, Murphy relives his past when a chance encounter with the girl he loves brings his feelings to the surface. Problems arise, so the twins race the clock to save her life. MurphyXOC, side ConnorXOC.
1. Aequitas

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Hi! So this is my first ever published fanfic, and I am proud that it is going to be a Boondock Saints story._

_Murphy: -laughing- Look Connor, for once she's writing something other than slash fic._

_Connor: This is strange. -turns to Kaina- what's the pairing in this story?_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Well, it's Murphy/OC. The OC's name is Natsuki. But let's finish this later. Murphy?_

_Murphy: Kaina Hitsugaya does not own _The Boondock Saints_. Natsuki is a completely original character that was thought up in her imagination. Any resemblance to real persons is completely coincidental._

_Kaina Hitsugaya, Murphy, Connor: Thank you!_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Please review and tell me what you really think. Be brutal if needed. If this sucks, I need to know. Any advice to help better the story would be appreciated._

"Hey, Da? Where are we going?" Connor looks up at the sound of Murphy's voice.

Noah looks hard at Murphy, and says, "We're going to stay with an old friend of mine. Tsukasa Shinobu. You should remember his daughter, Natsuki."

Murphy looks confused for a second, and then recognition dawns on his face. "Oh shit. Maybe I should stay somewhere else."

Noah laughs, a full bellied laugh, at the expression on Murphy's face. "You'll be staying at Natsuki's house. So good luck. You'll need it to survive what she has planned for you. It may be fun, or it may be painful. I don't know. That's for her to know and you to find out."

VERITAS

"Murphy!"

He looks up and a shock of red and black hair obscures his vision. "Natsuki! Is that you?"

A girl with large purple eyes looks up at him and smiles. "Of course it's me silly. Who else would it be?"

Murphy untangles himself from he arms and says, "Well, you were only 15 last time I saw you."

Her smile turns into a smirk. "Don't tell me that you're still scared of my dad. He's more than willing to welcome you with open arms."

He shakes his head. "If only to stab me in the back."

She shakes her head back at him, and then seems to notice Noah and Connor for the first time. She gasps, and runs around Murphy to throw her arms around Noah. After kissing him on the cheek, she turns to Connor and does the same to him. As she opens her mouth to say something, a soft voice speaking broken English causes her to turn around.

"Natsuki-obasan, McManus-dono need to be at father's home soon. Need to go."

She responds in fast, clipped Japanese without a trace of an accent, and they hold a quick conversation.

She sighs and turns to Noah. "Noah, it's unfortunately time for you to go. I can give you a ride if you want."

"Thank you. If you need me at all, feel free to call me."

She turns to Murphy, and says, "You can come with me or you can stay here."

Murphy looks at Connor, then turns back and says, "No thanks. I'd prefer to keep my guts inside of me this time."

AEQUITAS

"Morn. What are you guys going to do today?" She looks from one twin to the other.

Murphy looks at Connor and then turns back to Natsuki. "Well, we were wondering if you could give us a lift to a church nearby. Preferably a Catholic one."

She nods, and says, "That it?"

Murphy shakes his head. "Then we were wondering if -"

A song starts to play and as Natsuki reaches for her phone, Murphy hears,

"You're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' with meYou're not winnin' till you're winnin'Winnin' meYou're not gettin' till you're gettin'Gettin' to meYou're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' for me"

"Hi Da. What's it?"

She listens, every once in a while saying "yes" or "no". She hangs up and turns to them. "So 'ow long will you guys be at the church? I've a job and I'm gonna need some 'elp."

Connor looks at Murphy and then says, "We don't need to go. What type of job is it we're talkin' 'bout?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anythin'. It's a little annoyin'. But they're gonna tell me when I get there. You guys comin' or not?"

Murphy looks at Connor, and Connor looks at Murphy. He raises his eyebrows, and Murphy shrugs in response. He then turns to Natsuki and says, "Sure, why not?"


	2. Indemnis

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Hey again! So I'm a little sad today. Th' first chapter of this story hasn't had any reviews yet. *sniffs*_

_Murphy: *hugging Kaina* Don't worry. Ya may get one. I hope so. After all th' shit ya put us through in this chapter, we certainly deserve at least one._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Thanks Murph._

_Murphy: Don't mention it._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *turning to Connor* Want ta do th' disclaimers?_

_Connor: Sure. Kaina Hitsugaya does not own _The Boondock Saints_(though she desperately wishes Troy Duffy would just let her have it). Any resemblance to real experiences are purely coincidental._

_Kaina, Murphy & Connor: Now read on!_

VERITAS

"Holy shit! This is your armory?"

She turns and nods at him. Connor gapes at her and turns to see that Murphy is grinning at him. Murphy then turns to her and asks, "So what do we need exactly?"

She raises an eyebrow. "We each need a gun. It does have be a handgun, but other than that, you can choose anythin'."

Murphy smiles and turns to Connor. "Are ya going to find yerself some rope?"

While Natsuki laughs, Connor retorts, "What about yer knife there Rambo?"

He shakes his head and turns back to Natsuki. "We're ready."

"What'd ya pick?"

He holds it up. It's a black Beretta M 1951 with a silencer.

She shakes her head and says, "I should've known."

Murphy looks her up and down. "Where's yers?"

She reaches down into her boot and pulls out a small gun. "It's right here." She's holding a black and silver Tanfoglio T95. On the butt of the gun is her father's family crest, a nue¹ in the middle of a ball of flames.

Connor stares at it, and then says, "Cool gun. Where'd ya get it?"

She smirks and says, "Me Ma gave it at me for me last birthday."

Murphy shakes his head and then looks up thoughtfully. "All righ', this is goin' ta sound slightly off topic, but where are we going?"

Natsuki looks over her should at him as she walks toward a big black BMW. "We're going ta a place near Inglewood, South La Brea Avenue. It's the home of one of me Da's rivals."

Murphy stops and stares at her. "Don't tell me we gotta kill 'im."

She shakes her head. "Na, we just gotta go scare 'im. Threaten, intimidate, whatever ya wan' ta call it, we gotta do it." Murphy climbs into the front passenger sear, and Connor gets in the back. A few seconds later, Natsuki slides into the driver's seat.

AEQUITAS

"Do ya get it? Stop steppin' on me Da's business, and we'll leave ya 'lone. Got it?" The man nods, and she uncocks her gun, then turns and walks out the door, Connor and Murphy only seconds behind her. As they get in the car Murphy says to her, "Remind me to never piss ya off." This comment earns a laugh from Connor, and Natsuki flips him off while she steers the car down the road.

VERITAS

"Sir, your daughter is back."

"Well then, let her in." The guard nods, and leaves the room, returning a minute later leading Connor, Murphy, and Natsuki.

Natsuki crosses the room and kisses her father on the cheek. She steps back to join Connor and Murphy, and then nods to Noah, who smiles and nods back.

She looks back at her father as he says, "How did it go?"

She answers without her accent. "It went as good as could be expected. We went in, "talked" with him, and then we left. In and out. That was it."

He nods and says, "Very good. You may go now." She nods, and all three of them turn and walk out of the room.

AEQUITAS

"What was tha'?" Murphy turns and looks at Natsuki, who is standing in her bedroom doorway, wearing only a HIM t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He shrugs, and then turns and walks down the hallway. Aware of the fact that Natsuki and Connor are only a few feet behind him, he walks down the stairs toward the front door. When he is only a few feet away from it, it bursts open, and within a few seconds, he feels a sting, and then everything goes black.

VERITAS

Murphy groans, and blinks his eyes open. He's sitting upright in a chair, his hands handcuffed behind him, his body tied to the chair with rope, his ankles cuffed to the bottom of the chair. It feels like déjà vu to Murphy, almost exactly like when Rocco was killed. The only difference is that there was no rope with Rocco, and instead there is Natsuki. Murphy glances over at her and Connor when he hears them groan. Natsuki looks around and sees him looking at her. Murphy stiffens as he notices the blood running from her mouth, and barely holds back a growl when he notices the awkward set of her jaw. He looks at Connor and curses when he notices the awkward angle of his wrist. He looks up when the door opens, and starts swearing when a group of people come in, surrounding a man who appeared to be in charge. He asked Natsuki a question in another language, which she painfully answered. The man glares at her, then nods to one of the men with him. The man steps forward and smacks Natsuki across the face, causing her to cry out. Murphy starts yelling and Connor does the same. The men leave, and Natsuki coughs and spit's a glob of blood onto the floor. She then starts to twist her hands until they are under the hem of her shirt and awkwardly facing her back. She reaches up the back of her shirt while Murphy looks on wordlessly. She dips one shoulder down and lifts the other one. She grins painfully as she finds what she's looking for, and she pulls out a pocket knife.

Murphy shakes his head and says, "I don't even want ta know where ya were hidin' tha'." Natsuki flips the knife blade open and starts cutting at the rope. Within 30 seconds she's cut through and has opened the saw blade, and is working at the thin metal of the handcuffs. She hisses in pain as the blade goes through the metal and into her wrist. She pulls her hand out of the cuff and starts working on the other one. As she pulls her other wrist out, she chuckles. She quickly cuts through the handcuffs attached to her ankles, and then stands up and moves behind Murphy. She sets to work and releases him from his bonds before moving to release Connor. She closes her knife and moves to the door. She opens it and looks out. She turns and jerks her head toward the door, and then walks out.

AEQUITAS

"Ya should really deal with yer wrist, Suki. It's bleedin' all over th' place."

Natsuki looks at him, her face unnaturally pale. "I know someone near here. They should help me out." Her jaw is still crooked, and Murphy starts to feel angry all over again. She walks off down the street and Connor looks briefly at Murphy before following.

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Ow, tha' must've hurt, Connor. Sorry 'bout tha'._

_Connor: *holding wrist* What 'bout Natsuki? Ya broke her jaw and sliced open her wrist._

_Murphy: Yeah, what's up with all of th' violence?_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *gaping* Are ya kiddin' me? This comin' from th' ones who've probably killed more people than their Da?_

_Murphy: *looking at Connor* Have we killed more people than Da?_

_Connor: *shrugs* Maybe. We don't really know how many people Da's killed._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *turning to Murphy* Let's just finish this chapter and let them decide if they like it or not._

_Kaina, Murphy & Connor: Review!_


	3. Pacis

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Hey again! So… *kicks at ground*_

_Murphy: *looking at Kaina* When were ya goin ta tell us that there was gonna be one of "those" scenes?_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *avoiding Murphy's gaze* Well, I was kinda hopin' that ya wouldn't notice that part._

_Murphy: *gaping at Kaina* Are ya kiddin' me girl? I'm involved in the bloody scene! Of course I'm gonna notice "that" part._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *looking at Murphy curiously* Wait, are ya only mad about the sex scene? What about the whole Natsuki/Kaitlyn thing?_

_Murphy: *shrugging* That's her thing. I can't do anythin' 'bout that._

_Connor: Are ya two just gonna stand around and argue? *gestures toward readers* We've got an audience._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Sorry. Murphy, it's yer turn ta do the disclaimers._

_Murphy: Why the hell should I do it? It's yer story._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *with an evil look on her face* Yer gonna do it 'cause if ya don't, I'll do something really bad to ya in the next chapter._

_Murphy: *going pale* All right. Kaina Hitsugaya does not own _The Boondock Saints_(though she wants Troy Duffy to give it to her). Any resemblance to real peoples or events is purely coincidental._

_Kaina, Murphy & Connor: Thanks!_

VERITAS

"Natsuki, you should really go to a hospital. Your jaw looks reparable, but I don't want to try it myself. I may make it worse."

Natsuki shakes her head. "Can't go ta a hospital. Wouldn't be safe. Can't even go ta me Da's. If they can find us at me house, they can probably find us there too. We probably shouldn't stay here too long either. Don't want ya ta get hurt."

Arina shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. I want to help you." She turns to Connor and says, "In the bathroom, under the sink, there's a medical kit. Could you go grab it for me?" He nods and turns down the hallway. Arina then turns to Murphy and says, "Are you hurt?" He shakes his head. "Then can you go down the street to the pharmacy and get me some bandages, ibuprofen, gauze and two metal rulers? Get anything else you think we may need, okay?" She hands him some money and he leaves just as Connor walks in with the kit. Arina makes him sit down, and then she starts to clean up Natsuki's arm. A few minutes later, when Murphy walks in, he's greeted with the image of Natsuki holding her newly straightened jaw, and Connor holding his wrist. He hands the bag to Arina, who opens it and grabs the rulers and an ace bandage. She places one ruler on the underside of his wrist and the other on top. She then tells Natsuki to start wrapping up his wrist with the bandage. After the bandage is tight enough to hold the rulers snugly in place, Arina takes over. A few minutes later, she ties off the bandage and gives them some ibuprofen.

"All right, that takes care of that. Now, let's get some food for you guys, all right?"

Natsuki looks up at this. She shakes he head furiously. She painfully says, "No, we should get goin' soon. I don't want ya ta get hurt, Arina. I'd probably kill myself if ya got hurt because of us."

Arina shakes her head and waves her hand in front of her face. She smiles and says, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. And I still owe you for saving my life."

Natsuki shakes her head again and stands up. "No we're gonna get goin' now. See ya later, all righ'?" She doesn't wait for her to answer before getting up and walking out the door.

Murphy looks at Arina's furious face and says, "Sorry. Well, see ya later then." He turns and walks out the door, followed closely by Connor.

AEQUITAS

"Hey, Suki? Where're we goin' now?" She looks at him over her shoulder and shrugs. She continues walking and turns the corner.

VERITAS

"Natsuki, where are we goin'?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know."

Murphy looks at her and says, "Why don't we try ta get ta your Da's? Won't he help ya?"

She nods reluctantly. "As much as I hate ta admit it, yer probably right. It'd be best if we go ta me Da's. Follow me, let's go."

AEQUITAS

As the guard nocks on the door, Natsuki starts to rub her jaw. The guard comes back to the door and nods to them before stepping aside. Natsuki walks through the door followed by Murphy, then Connor. Noah looks up and notices the bruise on the side of her face and the bandage wrapped around Connor's wrist. He looks in concern at Natsuki, who says, "A slight altercation with one of Da's 'friends'. He wanted to know what ya were plannin' on doin' with the latest shipment. Wanted ta know if ya were plannin' on keepin' it for yerself or if ya were gonna sell it."

Her father looks over the rim of his glasses at her and says, "What is with this accent? You know I don't like it."

Natsuki throws her hands up into the air and says, "Da, you've got ta deal with the fact that I'm more Irish than Japanese! Me name is Kaitlyn McMarder, not Natsuki Tsukasa! Just call me who I am!"

Her father shakes his head and sighs before he says, "You shouldn't have come back."

She recoils at this and stares at him. Then she asks, in a quiet voice, "Do ya want me ta go?"

Her father looks at her. "Yes. Leave. Now."

At this she looks up and nods before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. In the hall she walks in the direction of the garage, turning the corner with practiced ease. They catch up to her just as she pulls open the door to the garage. She walks across the garage to a large black BMW, opening the door and sliding in. As soon as they're in the car she backs up out of the space and drives out.

VERITAS

"So, what do ya want us ta call ya? Natsuki or Kaitlyn?"

She looks up at him from her place on the couch. She's sitting there with her knees drawn up to her chest and she's resting her chin on them. She swallows, and says, "Please, call me what me name is. I'm Kaitlyn, not Natsuki."

Murphy nods and says, "Fine." He looks around, trying to find something to distract her with. He looks back at her to see her hugging her knees to her chest. He sighs and sits down next to her. Pulling on her shoulder he makes her sit up. He then puts his arms around her and puts his chin on the top of her head. "Kaitlyn, don't worry."

Kaitlyn, who had started to cry, shakes her head. "Ya don't get it. When someone annoys me Da, they disappear. It doesn't matter if they're family, he'll get rid of 'em."

Murphy pulls back to look her in the eyes. Taking hold of her shoulders, he gently shakes her. "Ya don't need ta worry. Connor and I won't let 'em take ya away. I promise."

She looks into his eyes and nods. She whispers, "Okay," and Murphy pulls her back into his arms. He turns his head and kisses her on the cheek, and she turns her face to kiss him back. The kiss starts out gentle, and the Murphy hesitantly presses his lips harder against hers. She responds in kind, and he gently bites down on her lip. She smiles slightly, and sighs when she feels his tongue pressing against her lips. Taking advantage of the slight opening, he slips his tongue into her mouth. She gasps at the strange feeling. Murphy slips one of his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, and puts his other hand on the back of her neck. She responds by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Murphy feels a stirring in his pants, and it gets worse when Kaitlyn puts her hands on either side of his face and kisses him harder. He groans and pulls back, both of them panting, to look at her. He swallows and says, "We don't have ta do this if ya don't want ta."

She rolls her eyes and grabs the front of his shirt, jerking him toward her and saying, "If I didn't want ta do this, it sure as hell wouldn't have got ta this point. But still, I do think that we shouldn't do this here. Wouldn't want Connor ta walk in on us, do you?" She slides off his lap and stands up, pulling him up with her. She turns around and starts walking toward the stairs. She turns and smiles at him while walking down the hall toward her bedroom. She opens the door and pulls him in, closing the door and kissing him in the same move. Murphy's so hard by now that it hurts, and he pushes her against the door, reaching under her t-shirt. She shivers as he touches her bare back, and moans as he bites her neck savagely, only to lick the bite comfortingly. He yanks her shirt up over her head, desperate now, and then turns and yanks her over to her bed. He throws her onto it, and she gasps. He takes a second to admire her remarkably flat stomach and then hooks his hands into the waistband of her pants. He yanks them down and pulls them off before doing the same with her underwear. He yanks he bra off and almost growls when she sits up and starts yanking on his shirt. He pulls it off and yanks his pants off, underneath which he has nothing on. He kneels on the side of the bed and yanks her up to him, crushing their mouths together once again.

She moans and pulls back out of the kiss to pant, "Please Murph, I need ya inside of me. Please." Hearing her say this, Murphy trembles, actually trembles, before nodding. He reaches for his pants, and pulling out a condom, quickly puts it on. He turns back to Kaitlyn, who's laid out on the bed panting, and quickly moves to the space between her legs. Picking up her legs, he winds them around his waist. He positions himself, and after a second's hesitation, slowly pushes himself into her. Kaitlyn cries out softly in pain, and he stops to let her become accustomed to his size. After a few seconds he continues pushing into her, but quickly comes to an obstruction. Realization dawns on him, and he says breathlessly, "Kaitlyn, are ya still a virgin?"

She's panting, so it takes her a seconds to answer. "Yes, I am."

He gulps. He says, "Then I should tell ya, this is gonna hurt. If ya need ta, ya can bite me." She nods, and so he pulls back the smallest amount, and then snaps his hips forward. Kaitlyn bites down hard on his shoulder, and Murphy groans. After a few seconds, Kaitlyn lets go of his shoulder and looks at him. She puts her hands on either side of his face and kisses him. She pulls back, a slight pink blush across her nose. She looks at him and smiles. "Move." This single word causes him to shudder, and he does as she says. He quickly sets a fast, hard pace that has her gasping and moaning. He can feel himself reaching his climax, and then just before he does, she comes, softly saying his name as she tightens around him. This causes him to come too, thrusting into her one last time before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to her. He takes off the condom and pulls her up against his chest before falling asleep.

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *to Murphy* Ya sure don't last long now do ya?_

_Murphy: *gapes*_

_Connor: *laughing* Oh my god Kaina! I can't believe ya actually said that!_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *grinning* Thank ya Connor. *turning to readers* If ya don't mind, please review and tell me what ya thought of the sex scene. I wrote it without any prior sexual knowledge and I'm kind worried about it. It'd really help. Thanks!_

_Murphy: *still gaping*_

_Connor: *pokes Murphy* Hey, brother, are ya all right?_

_Murphy: *falls over*_

_Connor: *face palming* Kaina, I could use some help over here._


	4. Corpus Delecti

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Murphy, are ya sure that yer all right now?_

_Murphy: *nodding* Yeah, I'm fine._

_Connor: *to Kaina* So, a little bit of action in this chapter huh?_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *nodding* Yeah. But I left a slight cliff-hanger at the end._

_Murphy: So yer gonna torture the few readers we have._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Yeah, but it may make them want ta read the next one._

_Murphy: Ya know, yer kinda a cruel woman._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *smirking evilly* Do ya want ta find out just how cruel I can be?_

_Murphy: *going pale* No._

_Kaina Hitsugaya: *smirking wider* Then shut up. *turns to Connor; starts to smile sweetly* Connor? Would ya mind doing the disclaimers?_

_Connor: *shrugs* Sure, why not. *turning to readers* Kaina Hitsugaya does not own _The Boondock Saints_(she's still wishing for it for Christmas though). Any resemblance to real persons of events is purely coincidental._

_Kaina, Murphy & Connor: Thanks!_

VERITAS

When Murphy wakes up he finds that he's asleep in Kaitlyn's bed, his arm around said girl's naked body, pulling it flush against his naked body. As he starts to sit up, Kaitlyn wakes up and stretches. She turns and smiles at him and says, "Morning."

He smiles back and says, "Morning. I'm gonna go get dressed. Meet ya down in the kitchen, kay?" She nods, so he gets up and gathers his clothes together before leaving the room. A few minutes later he goes down to the kitchen. As he walks in, he notices that Connor is asleep at the table. He walks over and pokes him in the shoulder, causing him to jump and look around. Murphy smirks. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. How are ya this fine morning?"

Connor glares at Murphy and flips him off as Kaitlyn walks into the room. She gives Connor a strange look and shakes her head before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring coffee into three cups. She walks back over and hands them both a cup before turning and walking back to the refrigerator. She opens the door and says over her shoulder, "What do ya guys want for breakfast?"

Murphy looks at Connor and then says, "Whatever. We don't care."

AEQUITAS

Murphy leans back in his chair, stretches, and says, "Kaitlyn, that has ta be yer best breakfast so far."

She snorts softly and shakes her head. "Yer only sayin' that 'cause ya want ta get laid." Connor chokes at this and starts to cough as Murphy says, "Yer right. But the question is, did it work?"

Kaitlyn reaches over and smacks Connor on the back before saying, "Unfortunately for you Murphy, it didn't."

Murphy starts to pretend to pout, folding his arms across his chest and sticking his lower lip out.

Connor looks from Kaitlyn, who's laughing, to Murphy, his mouth hanging open. He holds his hands up and pats the air. "What the fuck? What the hell are ya two talkin' about?" Kaitlyn grins at Murphy, who starts laughing.

She turns to him and says, "Nothing. We're only jokin'."

Connor glares at her and then sighs. "Fine. Ya can do whatever the hell ya want, just don't mention it in front of me."

VERITAS

Murphy looks over at Kaitlyn, who's asleep on the couch. He shakes his head. Connor sticks his head around the corner and says, "Murph. We gotta go get some food. We're running low." Murphy shakes his head and says, "We gotta wait for Kaitlyn ta wake up first."

Connor rolls his eyes and says, "She'll be fine. We'll only be gone for an hour at the most."

Murphy looks up at him and nods. "Fine."

AEQUITAS

Murphy walks into the kitchen, Connor a few minutes behind him, both laden down by grocery bags. While putting the bags down, Murphy yells over his shoulder, "Kaitlyn! Where do ya want these?" Receiving no answer, he turns and walks into the living room. He sees a piece of paper on the coffee table, so he walks over and picks it up. As he reads the note, his eyes widen and he yells, "Connor! Get yer ass in here!"

Connor walks in, confusion clouding his eyes. "What's yer problem?" Murphy wordlessly hands the note to him. Connor looks at him and then reads the note out loud. "Murphy,

You have to know that I am not writing this under my own will. Anything that I write after this isn't me. They're here. They're making me write this to you so that you have a reason to come and meet them. They say they're gonna kill me if you don't come, but we both know that they're gonna kill me anyway. You know who they are. They want you to come the warehouse district. And it has to be just you. No one else. I'm sorry. I love you.

Kaitlyn." Connor finishes reading and looks up at Murphy. He looks horrified, as if something just occurred to him. "It's my fault. She wouldn't have been alone if I hadn't insisted on getting food."

Murphy shakes his head. "Now's not the time. Call Da. We're gonna need his help."

VERITAS

"So, are we all clear on the plan?" Connor and Noah nod. Murphy nods back and then says, "All right, let's go."

_Kaina Hitsugaya: All right, how was that for a cliff hanger?_

_Murphy: Why do ya hate Kaitlyn so much?_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: I don't hate her. I just mildly disliked her when I created her. I like her now._

_Murphy: Good._

_Kaina, Murphy & Connor: *to readers* Review!_

_Kaina Hitsugaya: Please?_


End file.
